People bring belongings pockets to accommodate various belongings, such as coins, business cards, and so on.
These belongings pockets have different appearances and patterns, and the belongings pockets are made of various materials. However, they cannot change appearances randomly.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.